Thomas the Tank Engine in the Steam Train Resistance
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel (my latest OC) meets the famous train Thomas and helps him and the train resistance against the evil scrap dealers and diesels. ThomasxRosie at the end with AxelxCatalina (Both OC)


Thomas the Tank Engine in The Steam Train Resistance

The year is 2045 it was a dark time for steam trains, scrap dealers across the world were planning to destroy all steam trains and replace them with diesels. Thousands of steam trains across the world have been destroyed but there was one strong hope.

A young 0-6-0 tank engine named Axel was puffing down the line in fright from the scarp dealers.

"I do wish these scrap dealers would stop this!" he puffed.

Then he saw an old rusty track and puffed down.

"My gosh this track is bumpy." He puffed as he bounced around the track then he stopped seeing something old and rusty. "Hi is there anyone alive?"

"Yeah there is." Puffed a voice then Axel saw a 0-6-0 like him. "You're painted green reminds me of my best friend."

"Er hi name's Axel really it's Alex but my old friends called me Axel because I had very strong axels." Puffed Axel.

"My name is Thomas." Puffed the blue rusty 0-6-0.

"My gosh Thomas as in the Thomas awesome to meet you sir." Puffed Axel.

Then they heard diesel horns.

"Come Axel we must get out of here!" puffed Thomas.

Soon Thomas and Axel were puffing quickly away from the Diesels one of them Thomas knew.

"Cinders and ashes my arch-nemesis Diesel." He puffed.

"THOMAS?!" growled Diesel. "Hamish, Gilbert deal with the boy puffball I have a score to settle with Thomas!"

"Still as devious as ever Diesel." Puffed Thomas.

"And you are still the same old blue cheeky engine." Growled Diesel.

"That was a long time ago Diesel." Puffed Thomas as he and Axel puffed along an old track.

"Thomas can I ask you a question are any of your friends around anymore?" asked Axel.

"I wish I knew." Puffed Thomas.

Soon Diesel, Hamish and Gilbert had oiled off so Thomas and Axel rested their wheels for the moment.

"So you know Thomas I'm hoping my girlfriend Catalina had escaped the Scrap Dealers." Sighed Axel. "When I saw you on TV I wondered if I had the honour to meet you in engine. I wish I could meet Percy and Duck they were two of my favourites."

"I wish I knew if Percy, Duck or any of my friends have escaped the scrap dealers." Puffed Thomas. "I feel guilty for not telling Rosie how I felt about her."

"I guess you had something for her deep inside you sir." Puffed Axel.

Then three steam engines appeared.

"Henry! Oliver! Ferdinand! You all survived!" smiled Thomas.

"We Sodor engines don't get scraped easily old chum." Smiled Henry. "Who's this green chap?"

"Name's Axel." Puffed Axel.

"Me, Henry and Oliver are part of a Steam Train Resistance." Puffed Ferdinand. "You two can join if you want."

Thomas and Axel thought.

"Ok." They both agreed.

"We must leave quickly." Puffed Oliver. "I smell Zug."

"Oliver who is Zug?" asked Thomas.

"One of the Scrap Dealer's prime Diesels after Diesel 10 himself." Explained Henry.

Soon all five engines started running for the safety of better track but every track they found diesels were there.

"How many Steamies are there in this Steam Train Resistance?" asked Axel.

"Just us." Puffed Henry.

"That's right." Sighed Ferdinand with a tear in his eye.

Then Arry and Bert appeared.

"Got you this time Thomas you'll make very fine scrap indeed." Said Arry. "Buffer him Bert."

"Right Broth." Oiled Bert. "Gilbert, Hamish take Henry and Ferdinand, while Jamie take Oliver and this little brat."

"Yes boss 2." Said Jamie.

Soon the diesels took the Steam Train Resistance where Zug was waiting with the Scrap Dealers one who looked like the Fat Controller but with an evil curly moustache and with a claw on his right arm.

"Ah the Steam Train Resistance is caught and all my Fat Cousin's prize train is finally in my hands ready to destroy him." Said the Fat Scrap Dealer.

"Sir now that we have all the Sodor engines what are your orders?" asked Zug.

"Once Diesel 10 is here with that "magical" puffball we will destroy them." Said the Fat Scrap Dealer.

Then Axel saw someone he knew.

"Catalina?" he asked.

"Axel?" cried a yellow 0-6-0.

"Looks like you found your girlfriend Axel." Puffed Oliver. "I can see all our friends and we thought they were all scraped."

"SILENCE!" yelled Zug. "Paxton put them in the yard near the smelter."  
"Oh my. Oh my!" cried Paxton.

"Don't listen to him Paxton help us escape." Puffed Thomas.

Poor Paxton couldn't decide so he bumped into a green button freeing all the steam engines, good diesels and even a few road vehicles.

"My gosh this Fat Scrap Dealer really must hate machines." Puffed Axel.

"Yes he does and he is the Fat Controller's evil cousin." Puffed Edward wisely.

"Everyone fight the Diesels while me and Axel go after Diesel 10." Puffed Thomas.

"On it." Puffed Duck.

"Be careful." Puffed Catalina.

"Yes be careful." Puffed Rosie.

Then Thomas got hit by Diesel.

"Think you're so clever Thomas." Oiled Diesel.

"No just a engine who wants Scrap Dealers in prison." Puffed Thomas. "Axel go!"

Soon Axel puffed to the Mountain where he saw a Diesel built like Diesel but Purple.

"ROGER!" puffed Axel.

"AXEL!" yelled the Purple Diesel and they bashed each other with Axel bashing him against a wall.

"This is the end of the line Diesel 10." Axel puffed.

"Yes but for?" oiled Diesel 10.

Soon Axel and Diesel 10 started bashing each other with Diesel 10 using his claw at times.

Meanwhile Percy saw something in the Smelter's Yard office so a worker opened the door to find….

"The Fat Controller is still alive?" asked the worker.

"For now I am now I must deal with my treacherous cousin." He said.

"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU COUSIN!" yelled the Fat Scrap Dealer then they both battled.

"Go sir!" puffed Percy as he and Paxton bashed Arry and Bert into a wall.

Meanwhile Axel was still fighting Diesel 10 as Diesel 10 knocked Roger out of his way.

"This has not been a good day." Oiled Roger and pasted.

"This is where it ends." Oiled Diesel 10 then a purple engine with gold writing appeared (Lady).

"Never again." Puffed Lady as she started having a bashing battle against Diesel 10.

"Puffballs and Humans are inferior to me so I will make this planet my own." Oiled Diesel 10.

Then Thomas bashed Diesel 10.

"Not in this lifetime." Thomas puffed.

"How unfortunate for you goodbye Puffballs!" cackled Diesel 10.

Meanwhile at the Smelters all the good machines had captured the bad ones.

"NO I WON'T STOP NOW!" cackled the Fat Scrap Dealer and then the Fat Controller punched him knocking him out.

"Mother would never be pleased." He said.

"Good job sir." Oiled Mavis.

"Let's hope Thomas and that young green engine can save Lady." Puffed Toby.

"Argh yes me hearty." Oiled Salty.

Meanwhile the battle was getting hard since Axel started getting memories of his past.

Flashback

1st Flashback

"CHARGE!" called his Controller leading an army of trains against Scrap Dealers and evil Diesels.

2nd Flashback

"Our last hope have to keep him safe." Said the oldest engine on his railway.

Present

"Axel you are the protector of the British Railways." Puffed Lady.

"Gosh I never understood what made me so important." Sighed Axel.

"Lady will explain this later first Diesel 10." Puffed Thomas.

Axel bashed Diesel 10 so hard that he made the rocks cause a rockslide.

"Now I think I'm ready for some answers." Puffed Axel.

"You got it." Puffed Lady.

(DIESEL 10 SCREAMS INSANE-LIKE)

"LOOK OUT!" puffed Thomas then Diesel 10 pushed both himself and Thomas off the side of the mountain.

"THOMAS HOLD ON!" puffed Axel.

"Axel protect England make me proud." Called Thomas.

"NO!" cried Axel.

Soon Axel and Lady found Thomas and Diesel 10 badly damaged at the bottom of the mountain.

"Do you think you can repair him sir?" asked Axel to the Fat Controller.

"I can try he did save Sodor with your help." Replied the Fat Controller.

Soon all the bad diesels and scrap dealers were rounded up while Thomas was getting fixed.

After 3 months Thomas was finally fixed.

"YAHOO!" called Bill and Ben.

"Grand to have you make Thomas." Smiled Whiff.

Rosie puffed up to Thomas.

"Rosie I love you." Puffed Thomas happily.

"I love you too Thomas." Puffed Rosie happily.

"How does it feel saving the Steam Trains of Earth Axel?" asked Catalina.

"Awesome but more awesome I meet Thomas and have you by my side." Smiled Axel.

"Well done." Smiled Lady.

"Sodor will welcome you both as often as you want Axel." Smiled Thomas standing up Percy, Rosie, Duck and the rest of his friends.

"I know Thomas." Smiled Axel. "Thanks."

The End


End file.
